Betrayed trust
by ShinHyuga90
Summary: What for Katyusha seems to be a normal day becomes a nightmare when a person she trusted turns against her ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I trusted you.**

**Pravda carrier ship, offshore the Aomori prefecture, February 24, 11:00 pm**

Katyusha, president of student council of the Pravda high school and captain of the Sensha-do team, was in her office and doing some paperwork. At one point she gave a loud yawn and looked at the clock hanging on the wall behind her.

_Damn, today I stayed longer than usual ..._

She stretched.

_I'm falling from sleep ... I'd better go to bed. At the end, there is an hour at midnight ..._

She told herself, sleepy.

* * *

Leaving the corridor she came across Nonna, her deputy, who brandished a fire axe and stared at her with a demonic look.

"Hi, Kat ..." She greeted her ominously.

On seeing her, the blonde suddenly awoke, recovering from the torpor that had enveloped her before.

"Nonna... What are you going to do with that ax?"

"Slice you, ugly dwarf ..." She replied, then licked her lips.

Katyusha laughed nervously at that answer.

"This joke is in bad taste!"

In response, the black-haired girl snapped towards her, trying to hit her, but Katyusha dodged the lunge and drew aside.

"Are you crazy?" She asked, more and more scared.

"I'm simply fed up with being a nanny to someone like you ... A little whiny slut who has to get caught on my shoulders so as not to be looked down on by others! You are not worthy of commanding Pravda, nor of living!"

In a panic, Katyusha fled away, pursued by her deputy.

_She went crazy, there is no other explanation ... The Nonna I know would never have tried to kill me!_

She ran through the corridor until it closed in a lumber-room.

_Damn it, Klara and the others will already be back home, it's just me and Nonna ... I can't ask anyone for help!_

After a few minutes someone knocked on the door, and heard the voice of Nonna telling her:

"Katyusha? Katyusha? Come on, open the door!"

Ever more terrified, the blonde looked around, searching for some object to defend herself against, but there was nothing, apart from a bucket, a rag, a broom and some bottles of floor detergent. Nothing that could block an ax.

"Come on, open ... Didn't you hear my knocking? I'll open the door!"

Having said this, she began to smash the wooden door with axe, while Katyusha screamed in fright. She crouched against the back wall, trembling like a leaf.

"Nonna, please ... Get a grip! You've lost your mind!" She prayed to her in tears.

The tall girl laughed diabolically.

"Poor stupid dwarf ... I have never been so mistress of myself!"

With a single blow she cut off her right leg. A heart-rending scream came out of Katyusha's lips, who closed her eyes for the terrible pain and then collapsed on the floor on her stomach. Shortly afterwards the same treatment was reserved for the left leg and arms. The pain was unbearable.

"Bitch... BITCH! I TRUSTED YOU! "The blonde screamed with all the breath in her lungs.

She was lying in a pool of blood, of her blood that kept pouring out of the stumps. Nonna looked at her body dripping with blood with a sadistic expression, but she wasn't finished yet. With another blow, she hit her in the back, irreparably damaging her spine. A last harrowing scream came out of her lips, before seeing Nonna's satisfied face and feeling her strength fail her. After a few moments she finally closed her eyes, letting herself slip into the dark abyss of death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Conspiracy.**

Katyusha woke up, wincing in her chair. She was sweating and panting. She looked around: she was still in her office.

_It was just a dream ... A damn nightmare!_

She thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

She recovered from the fright and rose to her feet, determined to go to bed hoping not to have new nightmares.

* * *

While she was crossing the corridor her attention was drawn to some voices coming from a nearby room, more precisely the living room where she welcomed her guests.

_Who will be there at this hour?_

She wondered.

She put her eye to the keyhole, noting inside the room Nonna with Klara, Alina and Nina.

"So, are we all in agreement?" Asked Nonna.

Klara and Alina nodded, while Nina asked:

"For what?"

"For the death of Katyusha!" Replied the deputy of Pravda.

That answer left the mentioned person open-mouthed, as well as freezing the blood in her veins.

_Do they want to kill me?_

"Why, is she sick?" The commander of the KV2 asked her naively.

"Idiot! We will kill her!" Nonna answered her brusquely.

"Alina, you should have told her before taking her here."

"I'm sorry, Klara ... It's just that I wanted you to explain it."

"You didn't dare?"

"Nonna, the idea was yours!"

"This means nothing, little coward! Klara did not make all these problems! By the way ... Were you able to convince the others?" She asked, turning to the blonde.

"Today I talked to several girls, and all of them are with us. They are tired of having to take orders from that capricious tyrant."

At that answer, Nonna smiled grimly.

"Perfect ... Now we just have to wait for the right moment to strike."

"Who will take her place?" Asked Alina.

"I, of course ... I am her deputy. Under my guidance this school will enter a new era, an era of glory and victories!"

" Are you sure you want to do this? It's murder!"

" I'm sick of being a nanny for that little megalomaniac who treats us like slaves! Do you think it is pleasant to carry on my shoulders one brat like that, having to her sing lullabies in addition? I prefer sprinkle me with gasoline and set myself on fire!"

Katyusha, horrified by what she had heard, took a few steps back.

_Is it some kind of nightmare in the nightmare?_

She pinched her cheek, and when she saw that a terror mixed with a strong emotional pain was awake, she invaded it. Her teammates, who until recently thought loyal, conspired to kill her ... Even Nonna, to whom she was very attached.

_So the former was a premonitory dream ..._

She thought, as some tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Being careful not to be heard, she began to walk away; she couldn't face them directly, it was one against four and they would have killed her right away. And then, shaken as he was, he didn't even know how to behave. The only wise thing to do was to go to bed and hope that the night would bring her advice, besides praying that the conspirators would not sneak into her bedroom to suffocate her in her sleep. She didn't even know if she had managed to fall asleep, scared as she was. In any case, she would lock the door to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A morning walk.**

**Pacific Ocean, offshore Honshu, February 25, 8:30 am**

The next morning Katyusha was back in her office, staring anxiously at the ceiling.

_I still can't believe it ... Nonna, Klara, Nina, Alina.. They want kill me ..._

She think.

_And not just them ... How much will the plot be extended?_

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, making her jump.

"Who is it?" She asked, sweating coldly.

"I brought you breakfast." Nonna's voice answered.

"Ah ... Come in!"

The door opened and her deputy appeared, carrying a tray with a spoon over it, a bowl of milk with a box of Choco Pops beside it. At that sight her face lit up.

"I'm crazy about that kind of grain!" She exclaimed, joyful.

Nonna smiled at her in response.

"I took them on purpose ... I already know you'll love it!"

That said, he put the tray down on the desk, now free of the various paperwork. She opened the box and poured the contents into the bowl.

"Bon appetit!" She wished her.

Katyusha was already about to dash on the delicious breakfast, when suddenly she stopped, as if lightning had crossed it from head to foot.

_What if the milk was poisoned?_

She wondered, swallowing.

Nonna, noticing her hesitation, asked her:

"What is it, you have no appetite?"

"Er ... I wouldn't want to burn my tongue!" She justified herself, chuckling nervously.

"Don't worry! Look!"

Her deputy took a spoonful and tasted them.

"Yeah, it's true ..."

_Ok, it's not poisoned ... Otherwise she wouldn't have tasted it._

She told herself, heartened.

* * *

After breakfast Katyusha put on her inseparable helmet.

"Are you going out?" Nonna asked her.

"Yes ... I want to take a walk." It was her answer.

"In fact today the day is sunny, and it is also warm ... I come with you."

"Gladly ..." the blonde replied, hiding her fears.

* * *

That Sunday the Pravda school was in full swing. On the streets the girls went back and forth, divided between those who went on foot, those on bikes and others by other means. All wore Pravda's uniform, consisting of a green jacket, a red shirt and a black skirt. All of them, at the sight of Katyusha, greeted her cordially, and she replied with equal kindness. However, in the crowd, she was definitely nervous. She feared that someone might have ambushed her.

_Damn it ... Now I'd rather be face to face with the butcher of Rostov than here in the city ... Suddenly I see an enemy in every person ... Each of them can be a traitor. Or maybe..._

She shivered.

_Maybe they are all._

At her side Nonna held her gaze straight ahead, impassive.

_I can't stay here ... Every minute that passes are more and more at risk ... I have to leave Pravda and take refuge in another school ... But which one?_

Instinctively she put her hand to her smartphone and connected to an app that allowed her to view the position on a map of Japan of the various ships, marked with the symbol of the various schools: her school was offshore Tokyo, and close to it stood the Aquila (Anzio), the Zuikaku (Ooarai) and the Akagi (Chi-Ha-Tan). The others were too far south, or in the Sea of Japan, or too far north.

_I need to find a way to get away from here ..._

"Nonna…"

"Tell me, Katyusha."

"Where are Klara and the others?"

"Around ... At the bottom today is their day off."

"I see…"

_As far as I know, now they'll be plotting who knows what to do for me. Or maybe they're somewhere lurking, ready to stab me or strangle me. If they manage to put the blame on another, perhaps a spy of some school, they will be able to parry themselves the bottom-back._

Suddenly the Kiev stopped abruptly.

"What happens now?" She asked, looking around.

"We must await the arrival of the ship with the provisions, which will arrive soon."

"Ah ... True, I had forgotten it! The ship come from Tokyo, right? "

"Exact."

_This is a real stroke of luck ... I will board the supplies ship and reach the mainland. Once there I will decide which school to take refuge in._

Katyusha thought with a triumphant air.

"I see that it makes you very happy ..."

"Of course, isn't it? Girls can't stay on an empty stomach!"

"True ... In any case it won't come before this afternoon."

At that answer Katyusha's face darkened.

"I see…"

_Damn ... And I was hoping to flee now!_

She thought.

"Explain to me what you have? Before you were happy, now you have a funeral face!" Nonna exclaimed, noting her sudden change.

The blonde tried to smile. If her deputy began to suspect her chances of escape they would be drastically diminished.

"I'm fine, really. Rather, how about taking a look at the sports fields?"

"With pleasure ..."

The two girls walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Would you like a game?**

One area of the Pravda school consisted of red-colored sports fields, where female students could perform various types of sports: basketball, volleyball, soccer, etc. That morning many girls took advantage of the favorable climate to make a few games. Katyusha looked at them: she was proud of them, for how they engaged both on the battlefield and outside, giving their best in studies and sports. However, it pained her to know that among them were hiding conspirators, who sharpened knives waiting for the day when they would attack her and brutally gutted her. Suddenly someone put a hand on her shoulder, making her turn sharply. Near her was Klara, in a volleyball outfit, who was smiling at her.

"Good morning, comrade Katyusha!" She greeted her.

"Good morning ..." She replied.

"Are you taking a walk?"

"Yup."

"Me and the others were fighting a friendly game."

"Call her friendly ... You gave us no respite!" Alina stated as soon as she arrived.

The blonde smiled slyly.

"What is it, Ali? Can't you stand a little competition? "She asked, crossing her arms.

"Don't call me Ali ... That nickname irritates me!" Exclaimed her interlocutor, obviously annoyed.

Katyusha meanwhile looked at the three girls with a growing sense of fear. She feared that at any moment they could play some ugly trick on her. She stepped back a few paces, being careful not to attract the attention of the traitors. The latter continued to converse with each other.

"Hey, Nonna ... How about a little game?" Klara invited her.

"I can't, I'm with Katyusha." Black-haired retorted.

"Come on, accept! I'll act as a spectator! "Her commander urged her.

"Sure?"

"Obvious. It's a great way to pass the time!"

"Okay then ... I'll go change my clothes!"

_At least I will keep them away from me, even if only slightly ... But there is the risk that there are accomplices around. Of course, they wouldn't kill me on the place, but they would certainly wait for the right moment._

After a few minutes Nonna returned: now she, like Klara and Alina, was wearing a volleyball outfit.

"How am I?" She asked.

"You're beautiful!" Exclaimed Alina, blushing slightly.

"You are splendid!" Commented Klara, smiling.

"And you, Kat? What do you say?"

"Don't call me Kat! Anyway ... I also find that you look great. "

Her deputy smiled at her.

"I'm flattered, especially if you said it."

That sentence embarrassed Katyusha, who turned red and looked down.

_Idiot, she wants kill you! What do you have to blush?_

She told herself, mentally.

"Let's go, girls!" Nonna exclaimed, walking towards a free field, followed closely by the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Black sun**

**12:30 pm**

It was time for lunch, and Katyusha was in the living room, where was eagerly awaiting Nonna's arrival. She was not afraid of poisoning, not now: in her mind the idea that the conspirators would not have resorted to such a conspicuous medium, which would surely have attracted the attention of the police, had made its way. Certainly they would have simulated an accident ... Even if she didn't know what kind of accident. At that moment the door opened and her deputy appeared, holding a tray with a plate of tortellini on top and another containing a Pirog (a typical Russian dish).

"Tortellini? But are we at Anzio? "She asked, curious.

"A gift from Anchovy, she gave them to me before the match against Selection University ... When we helped Miho save Ooarai, remember?"

"Ah, yes ... Well, it's been a century."

Nonna nodded, then placed the tray on the table.

"You don't eat?" The blonde asked.

"I've already eaten in the canteen," She replied.

"Ah, ok."

That said, she started to have lunch.

"Do you mind if I watch some TV?" Her deputy asked.

"Go ahead…"

Nonna took the remote control and turned on the TV, which was broadcasting a news program.

"... Sensha-do European Championship, won by the Schwarze Sonne (Black Sun), German representative, who defeated the French representative Sedan in the final. Here you can see the commander, Hilda Breisgau, who celebrates the victory together with her teammates."

On the screen appeared about thirty girls who wore black uniforms. Among these was one, in the center, surely the commander, who proudly brandished a blue single-color flag with a silver bicephalous eagle in the center, surely the banner of the winners of the tournament. She had long blond hair that reached up to her neck and blue eyes like the ocean.

"Hilda Breisgau is the daughter of Leila, a member of the German federation of Sensha-do and formerly Captain of the Black Sun, and of Akito Hyuga, a well-known martial arts champion from Japan. Like her mother before her, she proved to be a good commander, leading her team to victory against formidable opponents, such as the Russian Kursk, the English El Alamein or others."

_A hard bone, there is no doubt ..._

Katyusha thought.

Looking down, she noticed a spider on the table.

_And this where did it come from?_

Without hesitating, she crushed it with her hand, killing him. Then she turned to Nonna:

"Do you know anything about that Hilda?"

"I take care of Russian schools, not Germans. Maybe you should ask Maho Nishizumi, the commander of Kuromorimine. "

"I'll do it as soon as I have time."

_In truth I really don't have to think about these things ... Especially now, with this sword of Damocles hanging over my head._

Thought this she went back to eating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Head shot.**

**2.15 pm**

Katyusha watched the horizon with binoculars, waiting to see the ship appear with provisions.

_The ship will arrive soon ..._

She think.

At that moment Nonna came up behind her, who said to her:

"Don't you see the time for the ship to arrive, eh?"

"Of course ..." She replied, without taking her eyes off the sea.

"It should come soon." Tall girl stated.

In fact, after a few minutes, the small outline of a ship appeared from afar, heading towards them.

_Perfect ... First I have to get rid of this viper._

Thinking this she turned to Nonna and threw a bump into her chest, making her fall to her knees in pain.

"Bye bye, whore!"

She exclaimed, and then hit her deputy with another head, this time on her forehead, which made her unconscious. Katyusha smiled with satisfaction, then began to search the black-haired girl, hoping to find something useful. She found it: a hunting knife.

_It will be useful ..._

She thought as hse put it in her pocket.

* * *

The supply ship flanked the Kiev, then began to move the food on board. Taking advantage of the landing operations and being careful not to be discovered by anyone, Katyusha climbed aboard the boat, hiding in an empty container. She stood there, curled up in a corner, until she heard a noise.

_The ship is starting up again ... She came in tonight and I will arrive in Tokyo. However, in order to take another ship I will have to wait for tomorrow morning._

She think.

Since she had nothing to do she decided to take a nap, since she had spent a sleepless night because of the speech she had eavesdropped on. After a few minutes she fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Maximum discretion.**

To awaken her from the sleep, she thought of a kind of jolt that set her on her feet with wide eyes.

_What happens now?_

She wondered, sweating coldly.

One of the two doors of the container was wide open (probably because it had been closed badly), and looked outwards. Carefully, she headed for it, then left. She found herself in a kind of container depot.

_Finally I am in Tokyo ... Far from Pravda and the conspirators. Now I will have to wait for dawn, and get on another ship with provisions. But in the meantime where could I wait for the sunrise?_

She wondered, looking around.

Surely she could not get away from the harbor area, or he risked not only being stranded on the ground, but getting lost in the streets of the capital, the largest metropolis in the world.

* * *

Moving away from the container area, it came near a building that housed warehouses.

_Damn, it will definitely be closed ... There is no way to get in! I'll have to find another place, hoping not to make bad encounters ..._

She thought, then looked at her watch. It was half past nine in the evening.

_Useless to grumble, I will have to find another place ..._

She thought this resumed the journey.

* * *

At the same time, in the Pravda school, Nonna was sitting at Katyusha's desk, and in her company there were Nina, Alina and Klara.

"Did you find it?"

"We scoured the entire ship from top to bottom, it vanished into thin air," Klara replied.

"Perhaps she left the school by smuggling herself into the supply ship." Alina hypothesized.

"She'll be at the Tokyo port this time." Nina said.

Pravda's deputy commander snorted, then folded her arms.

"I don't understand why she attacked me so suddenly."

"Did she hear our speech last night?"

"Nina is right, it's the only explanation for her behavior."

"One more reason to find her ... If she tells someone what she heard, maybe the police, she'll get us in trouble!"

"Now relax, Klara ... No evidence will ever believe them."

"I know, Nonna ... But we still need to find her. Where do you think it will go? "

Black-haired girl thought about it before answering:

"I can only make assumptions."

"Which?"

" Hypothesis one: she will go to a police station to report us."

"The worst ..." Nina commented, sweating coldly.

"Hypothesis two: it will try to hide in Tokyo, and in that case to look for it becomes an impossible task: Tokyo is a megalopolis of fifteen million inhabitants, and she can hide anywhere."

"And the third one?"

"She will ask another school for hospitality. But to do so she will have to smuggle herself aboard the school, and if she is caught she will think she is a spy. "

"Will you end up imprisoned?"

"You bet. And even in this case, to clear herself of the charge of espionage, she could gossip about what he heard. "

"Very true ... Where do you propose to start research?" Klara asked.

"From Tokyo."

"Will we go alone?"

"We and 20 other girls, the most trusted. The more we are, the easier it will be to find it."

"Do you intend to leave immediately?"

"Perhaps it is better to wait until dawn."

"But so she will have plenty of time to escape somewhere, making herself untraceable!"

"To reach the mainland we would need at least seven hours, if we leave now we will arrive at 4/5 in the morning. Also on arrival we would be tired and sleepy for the night passed in white. And a research team must be in good shape to be able to operate effectively. "

"True ... other orders?"

"Yes, I recommend the utmost discretion. Is it better to solve it without causing a fuss, understand? "

"Perfectly."

"Then go."

The three girls bowed and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I beg you.**

**9:45 pm**

She was still looking for a safe haven, when, having arrived on an artificial island connected to the mainland by a bridge, she came across three girls dressed as sailors: the first had short brunette hair, the second had long and silvery hair, the third long and black, and compared to the other two it looked more robust. All three had their backs to her and walked in the opposite direction to her. Instinctively she hid behind a bush. From there she could hear them talking to each other.

"Damn it, I'm getting cold!" The black-haired girl exclaimed, nervous.

"Oh yes? Who insisted on taking a tour of the city after dinner? "The brunette asked.

"I wanted to stretch my legs a little, okay? And then a walk after dinner helps digest and induces sleep!"

"Too much he conciliated me ..."

That said, the silver-haired emitted a loud yawn.

"How about getting back on board? I'm tired and it's been almost three hours we've been around Tokyo ... "

"Good for me ... Besides, I wouldn't want Silver and Momo-san to scold us if we delay too much."

_Those three must be students of some school ... If I follow them they will take me to a safe place. I just have to be careful not to get noticed._

Katyusha thought.

With extreme caution she began to follow the trio, sometimes hiding behind occasional shelters, until she saw them board a carrier ship anchored to a pier.

_As I thought they are students ... Even if I don't know which school they belong to. In any case, I will also get on board, so I will be safe._

* * *

Once past the gangway she looked around: the three girls seemed to have vanished into thin air, and the streets of the city were practically deserted.

_Of course, who do you want to turn to now, with such a cold?_

She shrugged, then looked at the clock that marked a quarter past ten.

_Damn, this place is a labyrinth ... I don't even know which way the actual school is, and this hour it will surely be closed ... Ergo, I can't ask the commander of this place for help, whoever it is._

Suddenly someone put a hand on her head, and at that moment the blood froze in her veins.

_Oh, shit…_

She turned slowly, meeting her eyes with the three girls she was following. The most robust was the one that had touched her head, the other two were next to her.

"So she was stalking us? This little girl? "The brunette-haired asked.

"Exactly, Rum ... Even if I don't understand why."

"Maybe she got lost and is looking for help?"

"Maybe, Flint ..."

"So, Sargasso? What do we do with her?"

_So they don't know me ..._

The blonde thought.

The stocky girl crossed her arms, staring intently at her. At one point she said:

"I say we take it to the student council. Let them decide what to do. "

Without warning, she carried it over her shoulder, starting off with her two friends. Katyusha, on the other hand, having overcome her initial astonishment began to wriggle furiously, but without getting results.

"Put me down, stupid gorilla!" She shouted, furious.

"Say it again and I'll throw you to the sea!" Sargasso warned her, evidently irritated by the insult she had received.

"Of course, she has energy ..." Rum said, smiling sardonically.

"Too much for my taste!"

"Come on, let's get a move on ... First we go to the board, first get rid of this brat." Flint stated.

"I'm the commander of a sensha-do team!"

"I'm Inuyasha, because I have silver hair ... Now shut up!"

Although resentful, Katyusha decided not to reply; it was clear that those three did not know her, and to insist would have been a waste of breath. She hoped that at least the members of the council would recognize her.

* * *

After a short walk the quartet reached the real school, where 2 girls were waiting for him in front of the open gates: one with short black hair, eyes of the same color wearing a pair of glasses and the other with long black hair tied in a tail, eyes of the same color wielding a pipe: the former wore a school uniform and Katyusha recognized her immediately, she was a student of Ooarai; the second one had never seen it before and wore sailor clothes and an old blue raincoat.

_So this is Ooarai school!_

She thought, relieved.

"It was time for you to come back ... You were gone for three hours! "Asked the glasses.

"And above all, Murakami, who is the child you carry on your shoulder?" The other asked in turn.

"Sorry for the delay, Momo-san, but I and the others wanted to visit the capital... You know, this is the first time we set foot there. This little girl followed us on board, we don't know why. "Sargasso replied.

"Put it on the ground, I want to see your face." Momo ordered.

Sargasso obeyed.

_Thank god…_

The blonde thought, puffing.

Momo looked at her carefully, then exclaimed:

"She is not a child, she is Pravda's commander Katyusha!"

"Eh?" The others said in chorus, stunned.

"It is me." The person directly confirmed, carelessly.

"Did you come here to spy?" Flint asked.

"I'm not a spy!" She replied, piqued.

"They all say so ... In any case, you illegally entered our ship. He'll wait a few days of detention, then we'll give you back to your school."Momo announced.

"NO! PLEASE! "Shouted Katyusha, surprising her greatly.

"If you let them take me it's like I'm dead!" She added with shining eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Rum asked her incredulously.

"Can we know what this noise is?"

They all turned around, noticing that three girls had arrived: the first had long ginger hair and light brown eyes, the second with short brown hair and eyes of same color, the third had long black hair and dark gray eyes.

"You are friends of Miho, aren't you?" Katyusha asked, receiving a slap on the nape by Murakami.

"You talk when I say it!"

"Murakami, keep your hands in place!" Momo ordered.

"Sorry, Momo-san ..." she replied, servile.

"Yes, we are friends, as well as members of the student council. I am Hana Isuzu, they are Yukari Akiyama and Saori Takebe. You are Katyusha, the commander of Pravda."

"Please take me to her! I want to talk to her, she will understand me! "

"You'll have to settle for us, Miho has already gone home. And you will need a lot of explanations for your unauthorized visit."

"Are you here to spy?" Saori asked.

"I don't think she's a spy." Yukari stated.

"What makes you believe that?"

"First: if you want to infiltrate another school, you need to get that school's uniform, don't use yours. Second, because for such work small fish are used, the commander is a figure too known to act undercover. "

"Agreed, but then why is he here? It should be on board the Kiev, home of the Pravda school. "

"I was forced to flee!"

"And by whom?"

"From my own teammates, who are plotting to assassinate me!"

"Assassinate you? And why?"

"To blow the title of commander, which would go to Nonna ... The leader of the conspiracy!"

Silence fell for a few minutes, while Kat watched the faces of those present, who expressed varying degrees of skepticism.

"You don't believe me, isn'it?"

"Follow us to the office, so you will explain everything to us calmly." It was Hana's reply.

_And I was hoping to get some sleep ..._

Saori thought, annoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Take off your clothes.**

The council office was furnished in a fairly simple manner: various paintings hanging on the walls, a cupboard containing various trophies, a kind of chest of drawers, a sofa and four armchairs, a small table, a desk and a window overlooking the sea. Hana sat at the desk, Saori, Yukari and Katyusha on the couch, the others remained outside.

"Now tell me clearly what happened to you." Said Hana, the chairman of the board.

"Last night, while I was going to sleep, I heard voices coming from the school's living room. Spying from the lock, I saw Nonna, Klara, Alina and Nina talking together."

"And there you found out they wanted to kill you."

"Yes ... And I will not lie to you, I felt myself dying when I discovered that my most trusted comrades were plotting to murder me. And they are not alone, others support them."

"So you decided to run away from Pravda looking for a safe place, right?" Yukari, the deputy council member, asked her.

"Exact. Given the situation, I couldn't trust anyone, and staying on board was suicide. So I thought of reaching Tokyo hidden in a ship with provisions and from there to embark for another school ... It is fortunate that you were anchored here. "

"We arrived just yesterday. We wanted to visit the capital... You know, it's not nice to go around like a top for the seas 24 hours a day. Sometimes it's good to set foot on land."explained Saori, the public relations manager.

"All right ... But let's not digress! I need a safe haven, and Ooarai is the ideal."

"Let's go in order ... Are you sure you didn't misunderstand their words?"

"Hana, it's impossible to misunderstand words like death or kill! Those want kill me!"

"Ok, but the motive?"

"They accuse me of being a capricious tyrant ... Yet I never treated them badly!"

"You are a bit capricious ..." Yukari stated, earning a bad look from the blonde.

"And even if it were? Does that seem like a good reason to kill me? "

"No…"

"I've always tried to behave well towards them!"

"But now they want you dead, from what I understand."

"Indeed…"

Hana snorted, then looked straight into her eyes.

"Honestly, I'm skeptical about this plot conspiracy ... Why don't you turn to the police?"

"I have no proof against them, unfortunately ... And without evidence no one will ever believe me."

"True ... In any case, you are welcome. After all, if the school has avoided the final closure, the credit is yours too. "

"I'm grateful ... But who were those?"

"You mean the girls who brought you here? They are the Shark team, composed of five elements: Murakami (also called Sargasso), Flint, Rum, Cutlass and finally Silver, their leader. They recently joined our Sensha-do team. "

"Ah, understood…"

"But now take off your clothes."

Katyusha initially did not move, being stunned by that order.

"I said take off your clothes." Hana repeated.

"But why?" The blonde asked, confused.

"Just do it!" Saori commanded, smiling slyly.

Though reluctantly, Katyusha obeyed, beginning by removing her helmet and throwing it to the ground.

"Now the clothes." Yukari said.

"But is it really necessary?"

"Exactly ... And don't waste time talking, time is money!" Hana urged her.

Kat nodded, then began to take off her jacket, under the watchful eye of the other three girls.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: My name is Matrioska.**

**11.00 pm**

"But what are these four going to do?" Murakami wondered impatiently.

"I would like to know, too ..." She gave her strong Silver.

"I think we should have imprisoned that little girl... She is the commander of an another team, surely coming to spy!" Flint exclaimed.

"I don't think she's here to spy ... Usually a school sends spies before a match, to find out about the opposing team, and the Sensha-do tournament is still far away. Furthermore, as Yukari said, no school commander would spy on herself, she would commission some of her unknown follower. "Momo said, adjusting her glasses.

"So do you think she was serious when she said her teammates wanted to kill her?" Rum asked her.

Momo thought about it before answering.

"Honestly I do not know. This is the first time I hear of a plot like that."

"If I had been in them I would have killed her right away, why wait?"

"Simple, Silver ... If they just kill her they will attract the attention of the police and the media on their school, with the risk of being exposed. On the contrary, if they manage to pass the murder by accident They will remain unpunished. In my opinion, they will already be organizing research this hour."

"Research?"

"As long as she is alive, they cannot be told safe. If they have noticed that Katyusha knows of their conspiracy then they will be afraid that she may report them to the police, and then they will hunt her down to find her and kill her."

"A diabolical plan, admitting it's true."

"It's true!" A voice exclaimed.

All turned towards the avenue of the school, and saw the student council in the company of Katyusha, who now no longer wore Pravda's uniform but Ooarai's.

"And now why is she tanned like that?"

"I gave her an old Anzu uniform." Hana replied.

"So you intend to give her hospitality?"

"Exactly, at least until this matter is resolved."

"Kat, repeat what I told you." Saori said.

The blonde snorted, then answered:

"From now on I am Ai Haibara, a former student of the Bell Wall school who moved here to Ooarai recently. In my old school they called me Matrioska."

"Very well ... See you don't forget it, as long as you stay here with us."

"Apart from us, Miho and a couple of others no one else will have to know your true identity. Have I been clear? "Yukari intervened.

"Yup. But where will I stay during my permanence?"

"For tonight you will sleep at my house, then we will try to find you an accomodation."

"I'm grateful, Yukari-chan ..."

"Imagine, it's a way to repay you for the help you gave us against Alice's team."

Yukari reassured her, winking at her.

"All right, but now it's better to go to bed. By now it is night ... "

That said Momo gave a loud yawn. The others nodded and, after a few minutes, different directions went away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Hot night.**

They were facing a two-story building, with a sign bearing the inscription:

AKIYAMA SALON

"Am I wrong or should we go to your house? I don't need a barber!" Katyusha said, annoyed.

"This is my home." Yukari replied.

"So your father would be a barber?"

"Exactly."

"All right, but now let's get in."

* * *

Once through the front door the two girls found themselves in the living room, furnished not only by two barber chairs but also by various furniture and paintings hanging on the walls; waiting for them was a woman with short brown hair and eyes of the same color, sitting on a stool.

"It was time for you to come back! Where were you? "She asked, worried.

"Sorry, Mom ... But I had to stay longer than usual to do some extra work. Where is Dad?"

"He's sleeping. But who is that girl? "Saying this she pointed to Katyusha.

"My name is Ai Haibara, and I'm a new student; first militant in the Bellwall." The blonde replied.

"Ah ... How strange, I thought the new students were admitted only at the beginning of the school year, and not during."

"Er ... Let's say it was a sudden decision!" Yukari said, embarrassed.

"I see ... But do you intend to make her sleep here?"

"Well, yes ... at least for tonight. Tomorrow I'll see you find another place. "

"And where will she sleep?"

"With me."

"I see ... But the futon is too small for both."

" I have to sleep on the floor?" Kat asked, shocked at the thought.

"I should have a another futon, if that's okay."

"I will be satisfied ..."

"You wait here, I'm going to prepare them."

That said the woman took her leave. Katyusha snorted, then turned to Yukari:

"I hope your parents don't disturb having guests."

"They are cordial."

"Very well ... You know, this is the first time I sleep in a school other than mine."

"Really?"

Kat nodded.

"Pravda for me is more familiar than Abashiri, my hometown."

"Abashiri? So you're from Hokkaido? "

"Exact. You instead? "

"Tsuchiura, Ibaraki prefecture."

"Tsuchiura ... It's Chiaki Kuriyama's hometown, right?"

"Exactly, the famous actress."

"I know she starred in many movies, including Kill Bill."

"Indeed. And also in various television series."

At that moment Mrs Akiyama returned.

"Futons are ready." She warned them.

"Then we go. Good night, Mom. "Her daughter said.

"Goodnight girls."

Suddenly the woman patted her forehead.

"How stupid, I haven't introduced myself yet ... My name is Yoshiko!" She said, embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you, and thanks for the hospitality." Katyusha stated, bowing.

The landlady blushed.

"It's always a pleasure to have guests, especially if they are friends of my daughter!"

* * *

Yukari's room was rather cluttered: a mirror, a small bookcase with a radio on it, some posters hanging on the walls, a shelf with various models of vintage tanks or armored vehicles and a framed picture, a small desk with in front of a swivel chair lined with green and above a radio transmitter, a couple of canisters, a flat-screen TV, four bags lined up next to the doors including the owner's folder, a wardrobe, and in the middle of the room two futons placed next to the 'other. Yukari took the one on the right, Katyusha the one on the left.

"Goodnight, Matrioska!"

"Good night, Yuka."

After a few minutes Yukari fell asleep while Katyusha thought:

_Under normal circumstances, Nonna would sing me a lullaby._

At that thought she became sad. Until the day before yesterday she would never have imagined that a person so close to her, who had always been loyal and obedient, had been plotting in the shadows to kill her. In her mind the image of her deputy appeared, smiling at her. A single tear ran down her face.

* * *

At the same time, on the carrier ship Pravda, Nonna sneezed.

"Cheers!" Klara told her.

"Thank you.," She replied, wiping her nose.

She was sitting at Katyusha's desk, brushing her hair.

"Nonna, do you want me to help you?" Klara asked her.

"Thank you," replied the deputy commander, handing her the brush.

The blonde smiled and positioned herself behind her, beginning to brush her long hair. After a few minutes Nonna started kissing and licking her left hand. Initially caught off guard, Klara quickly succumbed to passion. She began to lick her cheek sensually. At a certain point, Nonna rose to her feet and freed herself of her uniform, remaining in black underwear, then kissed Klara on the lips, again and again. She made her lie on the floor, removing her skirt, jacket, shirt and bra, leaving it bare-breasted. She began to lick her nipples, which soon became hard and turgid; Klara began to moan with pleasure, then licked her forehead.

"Ahn ... Am I wrong or are you hungry?"

"You're not wrong at all ..." Nonna replied.

Klara smiled at that answer, and completely undressed the girl, then took off her briefs and shoes, remaining completely naked. She licked her right foot, and positioned herself above her. Nonna stretched out her hands until she reached the buttocks of the blonde, who fumbled with it. Klara replied starting to play with her nipples, using her tongue and fingers; the two girls were very excited. At one point Klara spread Nonna's legs and began to lick her pussy, completely wet due to the previous effusions; Nonna started moaning louder and louder, and her moans turned to screams as Klara inserted two fingers into her vagina. In a short time she reached orgasm. Klara cleaned her intimacy with her tongue, then slipped her fingers into her mouth, imbued with her fluids. Nonna sucked them and licked them greedily, then decided that her turn had come: she made her lie on her stomach and began to lick her pussy in turn, positioning herself at 90.

_Shit ... I've never felt such immense pleasure ..._

The blonde thought, excited as never before. In lust she licked her lips and began to caress her lover's hair. The lips and tongue of the latter moved inside her as if in a passionate kiss, which seemed infinite. After a while Klara also reached orgasm, and then Nonna, after having cleaned it up, turned it so that it was on all fours and began to lick her anus too.

"You're a whore!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Like you ..." dark-haired girl retorted, then resumed licking her. Still going down on her pussy. Klara groaned louder, in ecstasy. At one point the two girls gave birth to a hot 69, with the two girls licking each other; their screams and their groans resounded throughout the office. At one point they both came again, then, after a few seconds, they joined in a long and hot kiss; their tongues danced sensual to almost twist.

_Damn .. I knew those two were intimate, but not in that sense!_

Meanwhile Alina was thinking that, attracted by the screams, she had spied the whole scene from the keyhole.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Mako Reizei, absent.**

**7:00 am**

Miho Nishizumi lay asleep in her bed, when suddenly the alarm began to ring, waking her and literally making her tumble to the floor. She recovered from her daze, turned off the alarm and stood up.

_Fucking alarm ... One day or another I'll throw it out the window!_

She thought, irritated.

* * *

After removing her pajamas, wearing her school uniform and eating a frugal breakfast consisting of a couple of croissants, Miho reached for the folder and left her apartment, heading towards the school. At some point, when she got near the school, she came across Yukari, who was in the company of Hana, Saori and a little girl she didn't know.

"Good morning, girls!" She greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning, Mihosha!" The stranger replied, surprising her not a little and getting a slap from Saori.

"Idiot! This way you will be unmask!" The latter reproached her.

"Katyusha! What are you doing here? "Nishizumi asked, recognizing her.

"Last night she entered our ship, and when Momo said she would take her back to Pravda she started screaming that her companions want her dead." Hana replied.

"Dead?"

"Exactly ... I heard myself Nonna, Klara and a couple of others talking about a plan to kill me, so I took refuge here with you."

"And we decided to give her a cover, until this thing is settled." Yukari explained.

"More precisely, she must present herself to the others as Ai Haibara, called matrioska, who recently moved from the Bellwall school."

"I understand, Saori-chan. I guess I'll have to keep the secret, right?"

"Speak only with those who already know it, so as to avoid misunderstandings, but with the others keep your mouth shut and in the presence of strangers you will have to call it Ai or Matrioska."

"Count on it. She'll be in our class, right? "

"And if possible I would like you to host it ... Last night you slept at Yukari, but your house is more spacious."

"Besides, it's better frequented ... This morning I came across a wacky guy who wanted to cut my hair."

"He was my father ..." Yukari said, offended by the description of the parent.

"Oh, sorry!" Kat exclaimed, embarrassed.

Miho smiled instead.

"It's OK for me."

In response, Katyusha hugged her, making her blush.

"I knew I could count on you, comrade Mihosha!" She said, happy.

Miho didn't reply, embarrassed by that show of affection.

"Now let's move, or we'll be late. By the way, Kat ... If you call Miho that way again, or if you give the impression of knowing her, I swear I'll cut your tongue!" Hana warned her, making her shiver.

"Sure, Hana ... I understand!"

* * *

As soon as they crossed the school gates they met Sodoko, who greeted them cheerfully.

"Good morning girls!"

"Good morning, Sodoko!" Hana replied.

"Have you seen Mako?"

At that question the girls became sad.

"No..." It was Yukari's reply.

At that answer Sodoko, one of the three members of the moral committee, snorted and put her hand on the electric board.

"Please be patient!" Miho pleaded.

"I've had too much. She has been absent for three weeks now, and from what I understand I doubt she will be seen again so soon. I can't keep covering her absences ... "

"You know the reason for such absences!"

"I very well understand the pain she feel. But skipping school won't change what happened ... She should think about her future, not people who are gone."

"Please ... I'll try to convince her later!"

Sodoko snorted again, then looked at Hana who nodded.

"Ok ... But if tomorrow it doesn't show up I will have to act according to my duties and not my feelings."

"It will present itself, I swear!"

"What are those two talking about?" Katyusha asked, turning to Yukari.

"A few weeks ago Hisako, Mako's grandmother, died." The brunette replied.

"For what reason?"

"She had a heart attack, there was nothing to do. But what is worse ... "

"What?"

"Someone, instead of helping her, decided to steal her pension, which she had just picked up at the post office ... 3000 yen in cash."

"Oh, kami ... What an ignoble action!"

"When it happened, I and the others were guests at her house ... That day we were walking around the city. I won't tell you Mako's reaction when she saw her lifeless grandmother ... "Yukari's eyes became shiny.

"I can imagine ..." Kat said, preferring to cut off the discussion there.

"Come on, girls!" Hana said, starting.

The others follow her.

At the same time, at the carrier ship Pravda, a landing craft with about twenty girls had just left, including Nonna and Klara, the latter was driving the vessel.

"What is the first area we will explore?" Asked Nina.

"The harbor area, of course. If my calculations are correct, Katyusha is there or nearby." Nonna told her.

"Damn ... We have to find her and hurry! Even now the girls are wondering why we have not yet left."

"I know, comrade Klara ... But hurry and anger will not help our research."

"When we get to your destination, she may have been away for a while." Alina intervened.

"I know very well, comrade Alina ... But we have to try."

_Otherwise we will be trouble._

She thought seriously.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The new student.**

"Girls, I present to you Ai Haibara, a former student of Bellwall, who has just moved to Ooarai." Hana announced, addressed to the female students of the class.

At his side Katyusha bowed.

"Be kind and treat it with respect."

"Yes, president!" The girls replied in chorus.

At that point Miho came forward, who got up from the counter and held out her hand to the newcomer.

"I welcome you to Ooarai."

Kat smiled and squeezed it.

"You are Miho Nishizumi, right?"

"Exactly, the captain of the sensha-do Ooarai team."

"I heard about you ... After the recent tournament you became a real celebrity."

At those words the girl blushed.

"Now, choose a desk. Afterwards you can chat as much as you like. "The teacher urged her, a woman in her thirties with red hair tied in a tail, brown eyes and a busty breast, wearing a pair of glasses.

"If it's possible, I would like to sit next to Miho, Professor ... Professor?"

"Kyoko, Kyoko Hayashi."

"Professor Hayashi."

The bespectacled looked at Miho.

"Well, if Nishizumi agrees ..."

"Yes, Hayashi-sensei." The girl replied.

"Then settle down next to her."

The blonde nodded, sitting down at an empty desk next to Miho's.

"Usually that desk is occupied by Mako Reizei, but it has not been seen for three weeks."

"Hana explained everything to me." Katyusha stated.

"Well ... Nishizumi, go back to your place."

"Yes, prof!"

Meanwhile the other girls talked to each other, and the subject of the discussions was the new student.

"Damn, how short is she ..."

"Since when are the new students admitted during the year?"

"She has something familiar ..."

Damn it ... Let's hope they don't unmask me right away!

Kat thought nervously.

* * *

At the same time Mako wandered aimlessly through the streets of the floating city; although it was an enchanting day her soul was torn with pain, which had tormented her for about three weeks, more precisely from the damn day when her grandmother Hisako, the last affection left, had left this world.

**Start flashback**

Mako, in the company of Miho, Hana and Yukari, was walking through the streets of Oarai, the birthplace of Mako. She and the others had arrived there a few days before, to visit Hisako, her grandmother; the old woman had agreed to host them at her home (Mako's parents had died years earlier in a car accident).

"Damn ... Where will Saori be hunted?" Miho wondered, worried.

"She'll have gone for a ride." Hana told her.

"And your grandmother, Mako?" Yukari asked.

"She will go to the post office to collect her pension."

"Does she go alone?"

"I offered to go with her, but she refused ... She says I have to be with my friends, and that she can go alone, she doesn't need a nurse."

"Aren't you afraid of being robbed?"

"No ... Here crime is practically non-existent."

Miho nodded, then looked around. In fact, this was a quiet and apparently peaceful place. People were engaged in everyday activities: street cleaners cleaned the street, shopkeepers awaited the arrival of customers, cars went back and forth, etc. At one point, however, her attention was drawn to a group of people standing in a parking lot; they were gathered around someone or something, and between them there was a policeman. Everyone had an expression between anguish and upset.

"What's happening?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Let's go see!" Propose Hana, walking with the others.

* * *

When they reached their destination, the girls noticed that the onlookers were watching an old woman lying on the floor on her stomach. Looking at her better, especially Mako, they were horrified: in fact it was Hisako, her grandmother.

"What's going on?" Miho asked, worried.

"This poor old woman had a heart attack." A woman with short brown hair and blue eyes replied.

Upon hearing the news, Mako felt herself die: she opened her eyes, suddenly turned pale and opened her mouth in a grimace of pure terror.

"GRANDMA!" She screamed, slinging close to the old woman.

She tried to shake her, trying to revive her, but did not get results. In short, the tears began to come out copiously from her eyes, streaming her cheeks.

"Grandma ... I need you! I NEED YOU! Don't leave, please! You're the only person I have!"

"The only person? We don't count anything?"

Asked Yukari, earning a dirty look from her teammates. Mako ignored her question, continuing to cry hard, calling her beloved granny. In front of that heartbreaking scene everyone felt sad, including Hana and Miho, who started crying. After a few minutes an ambulance arrived, but the attempts at resuscitation were in vain, as the woman had by now exhaled her last breath.

**End flashback**

That memory for her was equivalent to a brand on her forehead: a terrible pain at the moment, which never ceased completely, and which was there to remind you of the disaster that had struck you, devastating as the earthquake / tidal wave of the 2011, which had devastated the Tohoku region. Now she was alone, she no longer had a family ... And that made her feel bad, a lot. At one point he sat on a bench, while a single tear streaked her cheek.

_Why must fate be so cruel to me? Years ago I take away my parents, now my grandmother!_

She thought, shaking her head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Tell us about you.**

**10:15 am**

The break came, and Katyusha was eating in the canteen with Miho and Yukari. At one point a group of girls approached her, greeting her.

"Hi!" Said one of them, who had short brown hair tied in two pigtails and eyes of the same color, wearing a pair of glasses and a red headband with an ideogram on her right arm.

"Hi ..." The blonde replied.

"You are Ai, right?"

"Yes, but you can call me Matrioska."

"I am Taiga Ou, from the broadcasting club; instead they are Azusa ... "

A girl with short brown hair and eyes of the same color greeted her with a nod.

"... Oryou ..."

"Nice to meet you!" Said a girl with short black hair and eyes of the same color.

"...Cutlass ... "

"Nice to meet you." Asked a blonde with bobbed hair and brown eyes.

"... Piyotan ..."

"Very happy!" Said a girl with short gray hair and eyes of the same color.

"... Akebi, from the volleyball club ..."

"Welcome!" Greeted a blonde with her hair tied in a tail.

"... And finally Hoshino."

A girl with long black hair and green eyes squeezed her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Kat said, smiling.

"Pleasure is ours ... Now tell us everything." Taiga invited her.

"All that?" She replied sharply.

The others stared at her strangely, caught by surprise by that sudden change of mood.

"Tell us about yourself ... You will not expect us to share the same class with a stranger." Azusa said.

"Ah, yes ... Well, to begin with I am originally from Kumamoto."

"The hometown of Miho and Maho!" Piyotan exclaimed.

"Exact."

"What kind of school is Bellwall? I hardly know her ... " Taiga asked.

"It's a mix between Kuromorimine and Pravda."

"You mean Russian and German?"

"Exact. Our commander, Emi Nakasuga, is a tough girl."

"So you were in the sensha-do club?"

"What role did you have?"

"How did you get into the last tournament?"

"Calm down, girls! One at a time, or send it on tilt! "Miho reproached her, so far left aside.

"Yes, I was in the sensha-do team, I was a tank commander (a Jagdpanther) and in the last tournament we did not take part ... But to the previous one, we were eliminated in the quarterfinals by BC Freedom."

_Fortunately Yukari and the others instructed me properly last night or otherwise I would have been in trouble._

Katyusha thought.

"I am your avid fan, I also have your banner as a background on the cell. Do you want to see it? "Cutlass intervened.

Matrioska nodded.

The blonde put her hand on her smartphone and handed it to her. The girl looked at him carefully: a red and black shield with the word Azul in yellow letters on a blue background.

. /gup/images/d/d1/Azul_ /revision/latest?cb=20170303104852

"A perfect logo for my old school!" She exclaimed, proud.

"Yeah ... But that is the banner of the Blue Division High School." Cutlass retorted, becoming suspicious.

Katyusha then swallowed and began to sweat cold, while the others looked at her uncertain or even suspicious.

Damn ... Is it possible that nobody explained the situation to her? I'll have to do it!

Miho thought, panicked.

"Er ... Cut, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Tell me, Miho-san."

"In private."

"Agreed ... Let's move into the corridor."

* * *

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Nobody warned you?"

"About what?"

"That is Katyusha, the commander of Pravda."

Cutlass looked at her in disbelief for a few seconds, then asked:

"What are she doing here at Ooarai? And why is she pretending to be another?"

"According to what says her deputy and others are plotting to kill her. But she discovered the conspiracy and fled her school, taking refuge here. "

"And you agreed to give her hospitality."

"At least for now, yes, until we find out if the danger is real or not. Meanwhile, I ask you to keep silence on the whole affair."

"To a friend of Momo-san I can't say no." It was the response of the blonde, who winked at her interlocutor.

Miho smiled in response.

"Come on, let's go back inside."

"With pleasure."

* * *

Having returned to class, the two students saw that their companions had resumed conversing with Matrioska, as if nothing had happened.

"Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Favorite animals?"

"The cat and the wolf."

"Do you like Boco?"

"Er ... I don't know him."

"Why did you decide to leave Bellwall to come here?"

"I'm a fan of Miho Nishizumi, and I wanted to be part of her team."

"I don't know if that's possible ... The sensha-do club is full, as far as I know." Azusa said.

"There's always room in our team!" Saori stated, joining the conversation.

_Thank goodness ... None of them suspects anything._

Miho thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Miho-san, the newcomer is really nice!" Akebi stated.

"Yeah, and it's available, too!"

"Pleased to hear it ..." Nishizumi admitted junior, genuinely pleased.

At that moment the sound of a bell was heard.

"The break is over ... Lessons will resume soon. Better get back to your desks."

Her companions nodded, returning each to her place.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Arrival at the port.**

**2.15 pm**

The hovercraft carrying Nonna's group had just arrived at the port of Tokyo.

"Here we are." She announced.

"What are the orders?" Klara asked her.

"We're twenty, aren't we?"

"Yes and then?"

"Let's split into two groups: one will be guided by me, the other by you. The port of Tokyo is the thirty-third largest in the world, and it will take time to find Katyusha, admitting it's still here ... "

"If we find it?"

"You know what to do."

Once they got off the ground the Pravda girls split into two groups, beginning to carefully search every building, every vehicle and every boat in the area, without finding any trace of their commander.

_Damn, where will she be hunted?_

Nonna asked herself nervously.

The search was very difficult: the time elapsed since Katyusha's escape, the vastness of the port (assuming it was hidden there and not elsewhere) and other factors made it all very complicated.

At that moment she received a message on her radio transmitter, from Klara.

"Nonna, will you receive me?"

"Strong and clear, Klara. Have you found anything?"

"Maybe ... I'm near a floating school."

"In addition to ours there are twenty-five more ... Wait, now check on the app."

Having said this, she connected and observed the position of the various ships: the Kiev was stopped offshore Honshu, the Eagle was offshore Shikoku, the Akagi offshore Hokkaido, while the Zuikaku was stationary in Tokyo.

"It must be Ooarai ... Miho's school."

"What Katyusha is hiding there?"

"You can swear ... After all, she and Mihosha are friends."

"To find out we should get on board ... What do you say, I do?"

"No, wait for my arrival. We'll go together. "

"All right, I'll wait for you."

The communication ended.

_You are predictable, Katyusha ..._

Dark-haired girl thought, smiling.

* * *

At the same time Katyusha, Miho, Hana, Yukari and Saori were walking through the streets of Ooarai, heading towards Mako's home.

"Do you really think you can convince her?"

"I have to try, Saori-chan ... It's about her future." Miho stated firmly.

"I doubt she's still interested, since the last loved one who remained her was no longer there."

"She still has us!" Yukari protested.

"I think she meant the last member of her family ... And as valuable as a friend will never be able to replace a family member." said Hana.

"I think so too." Kat intervened.

* * *

When they reached their destination, the girls hesitated. First of all they were not even sure that she was at home, and in any case would she open them? After all he was having a bad time, and when a person is sad or depressed she tends to isolate herself. In any case, they were there now, and it would have been crazy to leave without having met her. For a few minutes no one moved, then Miho took courage and knocked on the door. No one came to open.

"Mako? Are you at home? "She called her, without getting an answer.

"Why don't you answer?" Hana wondered, worried.

"Has she done something stupid?"

"Don't be silly, Yukari!" Sje scolded her, though in her heart she feared the worst.

In fact, Mako was very attached to her late grandmother, and the recent tragedy had marked her a lot. Ergo, it could not be excluded that in the grip of pain she committed suicide ... At that moment the door opened and Mako appeared, who was deathly pale and had a depressed expression on her face.

"Ah, it's you ..."

Having said that, she closed the door. Miho did not lose heart and knocked again. Mako reappeared after a few seconds, telling them:

"I'm sorry, girls, but I'm not in the mood to receive visits."

"Sorry to bother you, but it's an urgent matter."

"If it's about that bitch of Sodoko and her slate tell her she can slip it in her ass."

"Mako ... She has covered you so far, but if you continue like this she will have no choice but to do her duty. You have to go back to school, or you risk rejection."

"Doesn't matter anymore ... My grandmother is dead, and with her my every desire to study."

"Do not say that…"

"Why not? If I engaged in the study it was because I didn't want to disappoint her. But now she is gone, I am left alone ... "

Suddenly Saori grabbed her by the collar of her uniform, bringing her face an inch from hers and glaring at her.

"Saori-chan!" Yukari exclaimed.

The auburn-haired didn't care for her, turning to Mako.

"Listen to me carefully, Mako ... I don't want to hear any more talk! You are not alone at all, you have all of us, we are your friends and teammates! Have you forgotten all the good times we spent together? All the battles, training, camps and the rest?"

"No…"

"Then stop talking nonsense and above all behaving in a self-injury way! Your grandmother would not have wanted to see you in this state, she would have wanted you to continue to engage you in the study, to make new friends, to live yours normally! "

Mako, impressed by her friend's words, thought about it then said:

"Yes you are right."

"Then stop being holed up here and come with us to school. A few hours in the company will do you good, maybe training us. "

"Agree…"

Saori and the others smiled.

"What is Katyusha doing here with you?" Black-haired girl asked suddenly.

"Long story ... We'll tell you along the way." Hana replied.

"Ok ... Then let's move."

The girls walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Search Katyusha!**

**2.53pm**

They had arrived near their school, when they saw a girl running towards them: Anzu Kadotani, leader of the turtle team and former president of the student council.

"Miho! Luckily you're here!"

"Anzu-chan! What's up?"

"A Pravda delegation wants to talk to you ... And also to the student council." The redhead said.

At that news Katyusha's heart skipped a beat.

_What have they already identified me? Or do they ignore my presence on board?_

She wondered, sweating coldly.

Looking towards the school gates she saw Nonna, Klara and Alina in the company of Momo, Silver and Murakami.

"You wait here." Hana told her.

The blonde, frightened, nodded.

"Come on, girls!" Isuzu added, walking toward the quintet followed by the others.

Kat, more and more worried, backed away slightly. She saw her friends / rivals reach the Pravda girls. Miho turned to Nonna, who told her something she could not hear, being far away. At one point Mihosha and the others burst out laughing.

_What will she have told her?_

Suddenly she saw the group move in her direction and, anguished as never before, she fled.

* * *

"We are grateful for your cooperation." Nonna affirmed cordially.

"We owe you, given the help you gave us during the match against all stars." Miho replied, smiling.

"Alina, did you see Nina?" Klara asked.

"Hm? She said she wanted to visit the ship and walked away." It was the answer.

"Damn ... I wouldn't want to mistake it for a spy!"

"Don't worry, I'll solve it in case of problems," Hana assured her.

"But where is Katyusha? We left her here ... "Yukari stated.

"Evidently she has fled ... We must trace her immediately, or she will escape us." Nonna said, grim-faced.

"Momo, go back to school and order the students to find Matrioska, and bring her to us; Silver, take your girls and stand in front of the catwalk; if our guest passes there, stop her and keep her still until we arrive." Hana ordered.

"And us?" Saori asked.

"Let's split into groups and explore the whole ship; if necessary, ask for the collaboration of the crew. The sooner we find it the better."

"Agree!"

"Miho, you will have to participate in the operations too."

Nishizumi Junior nodded without hesitation.

* * *

When Momo's voice from the speakers gave the announcement, a real hunt at the girl was unleashed: groups of students began to scour the school first, then the rest of the ship. Even the various teams of the Sensha-do club participated in the research on board their tanks. Among these was the anglerfish team, led by Miho herself. The panzer IV moved through the streets under the gaze of passers-by, who didn't understand what was happening.

"To all the teams! Did you find the fugitive? "She asked.

"Turtle team, negative."

"Mallard team, negative."

"Duck team, negative."

"Hippo team, we have spotted the target!" Exclaimed Erwin's voice.

"Where is it?"

"We blocked it on the observation deck!"

"Why haven't you taken it yet?"

"She has a hostage with her!"

"Who is the hostage?" Nonna asked, snatching the microphone from Miho.

"A girl from Pravda ... Azusa and Caesar are trying to convince her to surrender, but in vain!"

"It must be Nina ..." Klara said, worried.

Nonna looked at her without answering, turning back to Erwin:

"Wait for our arrival, and in the meantime don't take dangerous initiatives!"

"Ok!"

The communication ended.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: On the deck**

Katyusha was on the observation deck, with her back against the railing and a hunting knife (the same one stolen from Nonna) pointed at Nina's throat; a short distance from the two were Saemonza and Caesar.

"Throw the knife and surrender!"

"Go fuck yourself! I have no intention of surrender me, is it clear?"

"Every resistance is useless! Immediately throw the weapon!" The second warned her.

The blonde swallowed: what must have been a safe haven had suddenly become a trap without exit, and now not only the traitors but also the entire Ooarai school was hunting her. She had no way to get out of the ship alive, she was alone against everyone.

"Stand back, or I swear I'll cut her throat!"

To give more credit to her threat, she pressed the blade more strongly against the hostage's neck, who shivered inwardly.

"Katyusha-san ..." She tried to say.

"Shut up!" Kat interrupted her, in a tone that allowed no replies.

_Damn it ... If we try to get closer it could really kill the hostage!_

Saemonza thought nervously.

After about a quarter of an hour, Miho, Erwin, Nonna and Klara also arrived. In seeing them Katyusha grew even more angry.

"Mihosha! I thought you were a loyal and sincere friend, instead you're just a poisonous snake!" She exclaimed, furious.

"Now calm down, Kat! I have to tell you something very important!"

"The only thing you need to tell me is what this dirty traitor told you to get you on her side!"

"You're making a mistake!" Klara intervened.

"Not one ... Two! Trust you, and trust Ooarai!"

"You're completely off-road!"

"Shut up, Nonna! By now I understood that you want me dead to blow my job as commander!"

"Please, give up! The whole area is surrounded, you have no way out! Throw the knife and we'll explain everything to you! "

"If I do it you will kill me!"

"Nobody wants to kill you!"

"LIAR!" The blonde screamed, making her interlocutors startle.

"I heard your speeches the other night ... You conspire to kill me ... But why?"

Tears began to roll down her eyes.

"Nonna ... Klara ... Why? I considered you a family, I loved you ... What did I do to deserve your hatred?"

"Katyusha, now calm down!" Said her deputy.

Kat shook her head as tears continued to flow copiously.

"I'm dead now ... I'll never come out of here ..."

Without warning she threw the knife to the ground, pushed Nina away and, with a leap, clung to the balcony and began to climb over it.

"What do her have in mind now?" Nina asked.

" She wants to commit suicide!" Exclaimed Miho, horrified.

Nonna's face assumed an expression of pure horror.

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed, running towards her.

Once on the edge, Katyusha hesitated for a few seconds, then jumped, but Nina grabbed her right leg at the last moment, trying desperately to pull her up.

_But what…_

After a while, even Nonna grabbed her by the left leg, assisted by Miho, who gave Nina a hand.

_Is it possible that they want to save me?_

Kat wondered incredulously.

"To my three! Are you ready?"

"Yes, Nonna!"

"One, two, Three!"

The three girls, to which Klara was also added, pulled as hard as they could, managing to save Katyusha who fell on the floor of the bridge, together with her saviors.

Recovering from the shock, the blonde slowly rose to her feet, but received a slap from her deputy.

"Stupid! Did you want to die? "She asked her, with shining eyes.

"Nonna ..." She said, more and more confused.

Suddenly Nonna hugged her, bursting into tears.

"I've never been so scared in my life!" She exclaimed, her voice broken with emotion.

"But then ... So you didn't come to kill me?"

"Kill you? We were worried, we worried about you!" Klara told her.

"I do not understand…"

Pravda's commander shook her head, more and more disoriented.

"If you have patience they will explain everything to you." Miho promised.

Kat, though unconvinced, nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Misunderstanding clarified.**

"A recital?" She asked incredulously.

"Exact. Every year we organize a school play to entertain the female students, and since we were tired of interpreting the usual plays we decided to focus on a new thing, that is to say to interpret ourselves in the role of conspirators intent on blowing the command. An original idea, which no school had ever had."

Katyusha was not a little surprised by that explanation.

"But then that night ..."

"We were simply exercising for the recital." Klara intervened.

"If only you had stopped to listen, you would have understood."

**Start flashback**

"So, are we all in agreement?" Asked Nonna.

Klara and Alina nodded, while Nina asked:

"For what?"

"For the death of Katyusha!" Replied the dark-haired girl.

"Why, is she sick?" The commander of the KV2 asked her naively.

"Idiot! We will kill her! "Nonna answered her brusquely.

"Alina, you should have told her before taking her here."

"I'm sorry, Klara ... It's just that I wanted you to explain it."

"You didn't dare?"

"Nonna, the idea was yours!"

"This means nothing, little coward! Klara did not make all these problems! By the way ... Were you able to convince the others?" She asked, turning to the blonde.

"Today I talked to several girls, and all of them are with us. I'm tired of having to take orders from that capricious tyrant. "

At that answer, Nonna smiled grimly.

"Perfect ... Now we just have to wait for the right moment to strike."

"Who will take her place?" Asked Alina.

"I, of course ... as her deputy. Under my guidance this school will enter a new era, an era of glory and victories!"

"Do you really feel it? We're talking about murder here!"

" I'm sick of being a nanny for that little megalomaniac who treats us like slaves! Do you think it is pleasant to carry her on my shoulders, having to sing lullabies in addition? I prefer sprinkle with gasoline and set myself on fire! "

Silence fell for a few minutes, then Nina asked:

"How did we go?"

"Perfectly, even if Alina should put in more pathos, to be credible." Dark-haired girl replied, crossing her arms.

" When will the play take place?"

"In a few weeks."

"We will have to work hard to get a good result."

"You say well, comrade Klara ... This is the first time ever that we stage such a performance, and mistakes are not allowed: it must be a drama, not a comedy."

"Nonna, do you think Katyusha will approve?"

"I'll propose it tomorrow. For now, she only knows that we are organizing the annual recital. "

**End flashback**

"I was just going to tell you when you knocked me out."

Katyusha was increasingly astonished by those revelations.

_So ... was it all a misunderstanding? All that fear, the escape ... For nothing?_

She began to feel more and more stupid, and her shame increased when Klara said to her:

" Is that all here the trust you have in us?"

She shook her head, while the tears started running down her cheeks again.

"I believed ... I thought ..."

"Now it doesn't matter anymore." said Nonna.

Katyusha looked up.

"Really?"

In response, her deputy carried it on her shoulder.

"But now let's go back to the ship, Pravda needs her commander." Saying this, he winked at her.

Kat, heartened, nodded smiling.

_I'm so happy for you, Katyusha ..._

Meanwhile, She thought Miho, happy (like the others, for that matter) that the story had ended in the best way.

* * *

**North Sea, 8:15 am**

A mighty school ship was sailing in the open sea: on one side it bore the following inscription:

**Flugzeugträger B**

And, as a flag, it had a white and red banner, already used by the deceased Kriegsmarine in the distant past.

wiki/Kriegsmarine#/media/File:War_Ensign_of_Germany_(1938).svg

Like other floating schools it housed a real city, including shops and, of course, the headquarters of the Schwarze Sonne. Hilda Breisgau, the captain of the Sensha-do team, was sitting at her desk and was surfing the internet through her laptop, when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come on!"

"Excuse the disturbance, mein Führer." Said a girl of sturdy stature, with gray eyes and long black hair.

"Göring ... Did you want to tell me something?"

"Yes, we will soon cross the English Channel."

"Great ... How long will it take to get to Japan?"

"Two weeks, if the calculations are not wrong."

"Perfect ... I feared more."

"In this regard, how come you intend to go there?"

"I heard that the Rising Sun is home to some of the strongest teams in the art of panzers ... like Saunders, Pravda or Kuromorimine. But there is one team in particular that caught my attention. "

"It refers to Ooarai, right?"

"Exact. I am particularly interested in their winning ace, Miho Nishizumi. It's thanks to them that they have crushed the strongest teams, even winning the tournament."

"I know she used to play in the Kuromorimine, but she decided to leave after the defeat she suffered two years ago."

"I heard about it ... She saved some of her teammates from drowning, but allowed her opponents to hit the admiral tank, causing her team to lose. Because of this she moved to Ooarai."

Hilda laughed at that thought.

"Gott, how fucking stupid were they to let their winning mare go!"

"I think so too."

"Victory or defeat means nothing, it is not a question of life or death. Sensha-do is a sport, not a war. Of course, in any case we must give our best to win. "

"Ja, mein Führer. Do you have any orders? "

"Yes, tell Heydrich and Himmler to gather as much information as possible about each school, especially the strongest; that use every source, from the web to their social friendships. I don't want to go over there and look like an ignorant goat."

Göring snapped to attention.

"It will be done." That said, she left the room.

Hilda smiled with satisfaction, then thought:

_I really want some music._

She went on Youtube, and clicked one of the recommended videos. After a while a martial music echoed in the air.

watch?v=rufiar7yLe8


End file.
